<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wet with flowing emotion by etoilette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960437">wet with flowing emotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilette/pseuds/etoilette'>etoilette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Roleplay, Stockings, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilette/pseuds/etoilette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day #11 of Kinktober: Watersports, Stockings</p>
<p>When Akechi finally turns back at him, there is an empty pet bottle in his hand — an Arginade that Akira had bought from the vending machine and then drained. Watersports had always been something Akira had been interested in, and he counts his lucky stars that Akechi went along with this as well. He tried his best, but he hadn't been able to find where Takemi keeps any of the bottles that she uses for urine samples. It wasn't that big a deal though, considering the two of them are anything but resourceful.</p>
<p>"Are you ready for the next phase of your physical examination?" Akechi asks in his faux-sweet Detective Prince voice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wet with flowing emotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Akira suggested to Akechi that they roleplay as patient and nurse, he didn't expect for Akechi to take it quite so seriously.</p>
<p>There is an austere look on Akechi's face from behind those fake glasses that he'd snatched off of Akira's face as he moves the stethoscope (filched from Takemi's office the last time Akira went for clinical trials) around Akira's chest. He isn't wearing latex gloves. Rather, he's wearing his usual leather ones, claiming that latex dries out his hands and he can't get the stench out for days afterwards, no matter how many times he washes them.</p>
<p>The cold metal makes his nipples harden on his chest, but Akechi doesn't mess with them or tease him. He just continues to listen intently.</p>
<p>"Are you trying to steal my heart through that stethoscope?" Akira jokes, trying to alleviate the maddening tension in the air and hopefully get Akechi to do something a little bit more spicy.</p>
<p>He <em>really</em> didn't start the night thinking that his long-awaited fantasy of nurse roleplay would end up being an actual physical.</p>
<p>Akechi hums and he pokes around a little bit more with the stethoscope, never straying far from the left of Akira's chest, teasingly getting close to the nipple before moving away once more. "Maybe you should cut back on the coffee," he says. "Your heartrate is unhealthily fast for someone of your age and physical condition."</p>
<p>Akira feels his jaw drop. "It's beating fast because I'm around you!"</p>
<p>It's not the most romantic way to say it, but it makes Akira's face flush nonetheless. Akechi doesn't even look up, and his expression doesn't change at all. He turns around and tosses the stethoscope onto the bed. There is little care in the action and Akira hopes that he didn't accidentally scratch it up. Takemi would have his head if she ever finds out that not only did Akira steal her equipment but he got it damaged too.</p>
<p>The idea of roleplay had been tossed around between the two of them for the past month or so, ranging from roleplaying as a cop-and-prisoner to milkman-and-bored-housewife. Akechi even suggested re-enacting the very real scenario that was one of them being a Phantom Thief and the other one being the Black Mask. Akira vetoed that one immediately.</p>
<p>He can't really remember why exactly they settled on a nurse and a patient anymore. It might have been after a late night of watching Iryuu re-runs. It might have been an absentminded thought had while visiting Takemi one day. But Akira is glad that Akechi went along with him. He was even the one who went out to <em>somewhere</em> and came back with the lingerie and fake nurse uniform.</p>
<p>When Akechi finally turns back at him, there is an empty pet bottle in his hand — an Arginade that Akira had bought from the vending machine and then drained. Watersports had always been something Akira had been interested in, and he counts his lucky stars that Akechi went along with this as well. He tried his best, but he hadn't been able to find where Takemi keeps any of the bottles that she uses for urine samples. It wasn't that big a deal though, considering the two of them are anything but resourceful.</p>
<p>"Are you ready for the next phase of your physical examination?" Akechi asks in his faux-sweet Detective Prince voice.</p>
<p>"I studied all night," Akira replies, already shoving down his sweatpants and underwear. The sight of Akechi in that lilac skirt with those lace garters and stockings had been making his mouth water for the past half an hour. So he isn't surprised to see that he's already hard, red and angry and throbbing. He tosses his pants onto the ground and settles onto the bed, carefully moving the stethoscope out of the way so they don't accidentally crush it.</p>
<p>Akechi huffs, looking like he's a second away from stomping his foot on the ground. When he speaks, his voice is rough and angry. "Can you try a little harder to make this sexy, please? I don't know if that miniscule walnut that you call a brain simply couldn't retain the information anymore, but this was <em>your</em> idea."</p>
<p>"Sorry, sorry. This is how I talk to Takemi. I'll play along with you a little more."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Akechi says, rolling his eyes. He clears his throat and continues, "Well, Kurusu-san, are you ready for the next phase of your physical examination?"</p>
<p>His voice is immediately back to that cloying saccharine pitch, and even though he's seen the change many <em>many</em> times by now, Akira still can't help but feel impressed at just how fast Akechi can shift his masks around.</p>
<p>"More than ready," he says, parting his legs wider to give Akechi easier access.</p>
<p>Akechi settles down in between his thighs and places a gloved hand onto Akira. Gone is the playfulness of earlier. He's fully settled back into his self-appointed role of the stern no-nonsense nurse.</p>
<p>"My, my, you're already hard?" Akechi purrs. "How naughty. This is just a physical."</p>
<p>Maybe not so stern as Akira thought.</p>
<p>"It's because you're so — <em>ah</em>!"</p>
<p>He cuts himself off as Akechi starts to stroke his dick, his touch gentle and slow. The empty Arginade bottle is held underneath his dick, the opening rubbing against his glans, scraping against the head. The warm leather of Akechi's glove sticks slightly to Akira's wet cock, and whenever Akechi rubs at the shaft, he can feel the material catching and pulling on his sensitive skin. The minute pain and unexpected friction makes Akira jump and hiss every time.</p>
<p>Akechi is surprisingly skilled at matters regarding sex — something that Akira had honestly been taken off-guard by the first time they slept together. There is a certain way that he twists his wrist and massages with the pads of his fingers that gets Akira cumming all over himself every single time, as if Akechi's touch alone turns him back into an eager virgin.</p>
<p>But this session, there is none of that. Akechi moves his hand clinically, as if he's a dude working on a stud ranch. As if Akira's nothing more than a piece of meat that he needs to prepare. The lack of emotion, of affection of any sort, makes Akira's heart start to pound in his chest. The sight of the empty pet bottle, its opening tilted towards the head of his slit, only makes the satisfying thrill thrum deeper in his gut.</p>
<p>"Kurusu-san, could you hold still?" Akechi asks, and for the first time, Akira realizes he's been squirming and moaning the whole time. When Akechi looks up at him, there is a cross expression on his face. "You certainly are having a lot of fun for someone who is just supposed to be getting an examination."</p>
<p>"How could I stay still when the nurse helping me is as cute as you?" Akira replies breathlessly, giving Akechi his most charming grin.</p>
<p>Akechi rolls his eyes. "You're the one who came in here asking for a check-up," he says. It's news to Akira, who hadn't thought much about the scenario past 'nurse and patient.'</p>
<p>"I guess I'm just nervous. I mean, it's not every day that a gorgeous guy watches me pee."</p>
<p>"You can compliment me all you want but I will never hook you up with weed."</p>
<p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p>
<p>This must be part of the roleplay that Akechi has in mind. He just wishes that Akechi ran it by him beforehand so he's not stuck playing some loser character.</p>
<p>Akechi doesn't seem interested in a response. He turns his full attention back onto stroking Akira's penis. The pressure that's been building all night in his stomach, pushing insistently against his bladder, is almost painful, burning inside of Akira's body. The proud size and hardness of his cock is no more, sagging slightly as the too-familiar tickling starts to override the pleasure. All thoughts of the role that Akira's supposed to be playing fades further and further from his head the more that Akechi moves his hand,</p>
<p>"Akira, come on," Akechi urges. "Let go. It's fine. I've got you."</p>
<p>It's not as if Akira <em>doesn't</em> want to. In Akechi's hand, with the bottle pressed so close against his glans, he has little worry about the mattress and sheets underneath. But somehow, it's so hard to take that final plunge and entrust all of himself — all of his dirtiest and nastiest parts — to Akechi. Which is ridiculous, of course, considering all they've been through together. He has confidence that he knows all of the darkest and most vulnerable parts of Akechi.</p>
<p>But somehow, it's different. It's one thing to know about your boyfriend's complex past, daddy issues, and criminal history. It's another thing entirely to pee inside of said boyfriend's gloved hand, as if he was never properly potty-trained in his youth.</p>
<p>"I'm trying," Akira grits out. He bites his lip, concentrating as hard as he can, breathing in and out slow and steady in an attempt to loosen his body's clenched muscles. He tries to visualize how it would look. Based off how much water he drank, it might be pale and hopefully scentless; he can't imagine the mortification that he would feel if Akechi made any sort of comment on his physical condition based off the smell of his <em>urine</em>.</p>
<p>Considering how dedicated Akechi is when it comes to his masks, he just might, out of some distorted idea that doctors would simply say stuff like that.</p>
<p>Even breathing as slow as possible, his body refuses to cooperate with him. He shakes his head, and Akechi tsks.</p>
<p>Akira can't resist. "My, Nurse Akechi, did you just click your tongue at me? That's not very professional behaviour, is it?"</p>
<p>He receives a glare for that, but Akechi covers it up quick. Akira watches as that devilishly seductive smile approaches his face, seconds away from his lips, before Akechi moves away again. The knowing smirk on his face is directed down at Akira's cock, which is visibly trying to harden up again. The amount of pre leaking out of the head is truly embarrassing at this point, and Akira wants to bury his face into the blankets when he sees yet another bead spurt out, no doubt excited from the realization of Akechi looking at him.</p>
<p>"You should be trying to be softer, not harder," Akechi says. It's unfiltered Akechi as he is, without the mask of the nurse he's roleplaying as, and the idea of, even for a second, hearing his boyfriend's natural personality peek out, makes Akira's breath start to come faster. "Here, I'll help you."</p>
<p>Keeping the bottle firmly propped against Akira's glans, Akechi scoots himself forward so he can sit next to Akira properly. With his other hand, he reaches out and presses against the bottom of Akira's stomach, near the base of his dick. He hasn't even pushed his full weight on Akira yet, but the additional pressure makes Akira wince, his hips arching paradoxically, as if he's begging Akechi for more. The movement just makes the sensation stronger, and Akechi starts to really press down.</p>
<p>It takes a while for Akira to finally let go, even with Akechi bearing down onto his stomach He's right — the urine leaks out pale, but a little bit of it splashes onto Akechi's arm and hand, the sheer force of it so much that it missed the opening of the bottle entirely. The sight of those leather gloves — a twin to the one that Akechi had thrown at him one November day years ago — dripping with Akira's shame makes him moan low in his throat.</p>
<p>"S-s—" Akira tries to say, but his breath comes out in stutters. He's never felt something like this in his entire life while using the washroom. It's like molten fire is leaking out of his irritated dick, heat on pain on pleasure. The feeling of release is a slow pleasure, not unlike like that of a soft and gentle orgasm, washing over his mind in a most primal sort of way. He wants to apologize for the wet dripping down Akechi's arm and onto the bedsheets, but he can't even say the two syllables.</p>
<p>The sensitivity is driving him insane, and it's like every involuntary movement his body makes is driving another wave of pleasure through his mind. The beating of his heart, the pulsing in his softening dick, the filling of his lungs...everything is just an accent to the crawling heat settling into every cell and of his body, until he isn't even sure if he's breathing or not.</p>
<p>"Sorry," he manages to gasp out, but he can't be confident that it's understandable in any way. Akira's not even sure if he's apologizing for soiling the sheets or dirtying Akechi's body. Akechi's soft laughter doesn't help matters.</p>
<p>"It's fine. I have other nurses to help me clean it later," Akechi says, obviously meaning that Akira will be the one who cleans up the bedding after. "Very good, Kurusu-san."</p>
<p>Akira isn't quite sure how long his dick leaks out piss. The sound of the liquid echoes in his ears, until he doesn't even realize the flow stopped until he feels Akechi slap his stomach lightly.</p>
<p>"Is it over?" Akira asks dazedly. The burning sensation doesn't fade from his slit, and for a brief second, he fears that he's held in his pee for so long that he's made himself sick. Droplets of pee or pre-cum drip out, sliding down his sensitive shaft, until he feels Akechi swirl his finger lightly on the dick, collecting the wetness.</p>
<p>"You can sit up now, if you're ready," Akechi replies.</p>
<p>With his core muscles alone, Akira sits himself up. Despite all the water that Akira drank beforehand, there isn't enough to fill the entire bottle. Pale yellow sloshes around the plastic as Akechi swirls it around like he's a scientist. He brings it up to his face and for a heart-stopping second, Akira wonders if Akechi is about to put it into his mouth.</p>
<p>But he simply gives it a sniff before wrinkling up his nose. He looks so disgusted that Akira almost feels insulted. Akechi stoppers it, twisting the lid on with a sense of finality.</p>
<p>It's not as if Akira had hated the cold and professional way that Akechi jerked him off. It had been exciting, in a strange way, as if the two of them haven't been dating for the past few years. As if they haven't already exposed the deepest and darkest parts of themselves to the other, only to be met with an open acceptance and quiet understanding.</p>
<p>When they have sex, it's not like Akira's always allowed to cum inside of Akechi. That's usually reserved for special occasions, such as weekends or birthdays or when Akira manages to score a win during their games. Usually, they tie up the condom and toss it in the garbage, but it's <em>different</em> somehow. He can hold in his memory every instance of Akechi blowing him, of Akechi playing with the cum on his tongue, a challenging glint in his eyes as he looks up at Akira.</p>
<p>It's not usually treated like a specimen for Akechi to just sit with and examine under a microscope. But then again, if asked if Akira would want to see Akechi drink his pee, he would have to decline. He can't parse out his own emotions, outside of a vague sense of discontent, which is not what he usually wants to feel after a session of anything with Akechi.</p>
<p>"Somehow I'm not a fan of seeing it," Akira says.</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"The pee. I don't know. It makes me feel a way."</p>
<p>Akechi smiles at him, all flowers and butterflies. "A very romantic way, I surely hope."</p>
<p>"Nah. Like. I feel kinda gross. Maybe we shouldn't have used a bottle that I drank from," Akira sighs. He tosses himself back onto the bed, staring up at the dusty ceiling of the attic. "Would you really have drunk my pee?"</p>
<p>Silence. It stretches on for so long that Akira feels his heart practically pound out of his chest before Akechi laughs airily.</p>
<p>"Of course not."</p>
<p>And that's the end of that.</p>
<p>He hears Akechi puttering around, probably changing out of the nurse outfit and hiding the pet bottle somewhere in his bag. It's somewhat exciting to know that Akechi Goro — former Detective Prince and media darling — is going to walk around town, toting about attic trash piss, but Akira's stupid dick doesn't stir at all.</p>
<p>He isn't sure how long he lays there uselessly until he feels a dip in the mattress. When he turns around, he meets Akechi's sparkling gaze. He's nude except for his boxer briefs (and Akira feels a pang of disappointment to realize that Akechi hadn't been wearing women's underwear underneath that get-up) and he looks incredibly excited, like a kid on Christmas morning.</p>
<p>It's adorable, even if the expression fills Akira's heart with apprehension.</p>
<p>"What is it?" he asks, leaning forward to press a kiss against the tip of Akechi's nose.</p>
<p>Akechi scrunches up his face a little bit, less out of disgust and more a reflex. "I was just thinking."</p>
<p>"Oh?"</p>
<p>"Did you like doing this?"</p>
<p>It wasn't bad, of course — it would be terrible if Akira had hated it considering it had been him who pressured Akechi into doing this. Watching the pale yellow liquid leak out of his slit and into Goro's hand had been amazing. He had felt so free, laying bare the nastiest side of himself to the one person who matters, and watching Akechi openly accept it all. It had been afterwards, actually <em>seeing</em> what he had done, that had pulled Akira out of it all.</p>
<p>"I liked it until the end," he replies honestly. "Until I actually saw the pee. Sorry for making me go along with my weird shit."</p>
<p>Akechi shakes his head. "Don't apologize. I make you deal with my weird shit on the daily." He laughs lightly before his face turns serious again. "So you were into it until you saw the pee?"</p>
<p>"Er, yeah, pretty much? Why are you asking me all this?"</p>
<p>"Well," Akechi reaches out and traces patterns in the space between the two of them, mapping out stars and squares in the bedsheet. "If your issue is that you don't want to see it, you can always pee directly inside <em>me</em>."</p>
<p>"W—" Akira splutters, his face instantly heating up. "W-What did you say?"</p>
<p>"You heard me." The fingers trails up from the bed, the nail lightly grazing along Akira's chest. They wander up his neck, the gentle touch sending goosebumps up his arm, and the instant he feels Akechi rest his hand on his cheek, the detective leans forward and ensnares Akira's lips in a kiss. It's remarkably chaste and innocent for a mouth that just invited him to piss <em>inside of Akechi's ass</em>. When Akechi breaks apart, there is a smirk on his face, fully confident in how he broke Akira's entire mind in half with that one sentence alone. "Pee inside of me."</p>
<p>Akira's dick had been flaccid the entire time after he peed into Akechi's hand but he feels himself harden instantly, gasping at the suddenly arousal pooling inside of him. Akechi must have noticed it, because his eyes shoot down, laser-focused on Akira's erection, before he looks back up and meets Akira's gaze.</p>
<p>"I'll go buy the Arginade?"</p>
<p>Akira nods fervently. He'll drink an entire vending machine's worth of drinks — heck, an entire convenience store's worth — if it means that he can...can...</p>
<p>He swallows, already imagining what it'll look like. How Akechi would twitch around him as he fills Akechi up even more than he ever could. How Akira's claim would slosh around in his belly until Akira withdraws, watching as something as dirty as his urine pours out of Akechi's ass.</p>
<p>"Take my wallet," he gasps. "Use as much money as you want."</p>
<p>Akechi leaps to his feet and, after a second of rummaging, manages to extract Akira's wallet from the pockets of his pants. He doesn't say anything as he rushes downstairs, but Akira hears a crash and a yelp as Akechi presumably ran into a wall or something in his haste. While Akechi is gone, Akira shakily tugs out a small box from under the bed. It's filled with everything that Akira and Akechi had managed to scrape together — dildos, vibrators, plugs, beads, etc. etc.</p>
<p>At random, he picks a studded rubber dildo and douses it liberally with lube, already imagining how he would work Akechi's ass open with just this and his finger. He'll need it nice and loose for his biggest load yet, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A big thank you to [redacted] for helping me with this and also kicking my ass whenever I started getting too negative with this fic! &lt;3 I still don't like it as much as I probably should, but I definitely feel better about it now versus when I first wrote it back in September!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>